


The One with the Heat-Induced Lactation

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Coming Untouched, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Morality, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Nipple Play, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Merlin visits the Omega clinic for help with his heat-induced lactation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for pornalot 2016

Merlin wakes up in a puddle of wet sheets. He rubs his hands over his chest, and finds himself drenched with sticky milk running down his front.

He’s noticed his nipples have been sore the last couple of days, and that isn’t completely out of the ordinary, but this is the first time he’s ever woken to them _leaking_. 

He’s used to a bit of soreness around his heat. Sometimes around this time of his cycle his nipples are a bit swollen and tender, but he’s never woken up wet before.

He quickly strips off his soaking wet shirt and uses it to mop up the mess, but when they don’t appear to be stopping, he tosses on a clean shirt and a hoodie and decides to head across campus to the omega clinic.

Crossing campus is a humiliating experience. He crosses his arms tight over his chest and walks as fast as he can. He catches more than one alpha scenting him as he goes, but he keeps his head down and keeps moving.

He pushes through the door to the waiting room and Gwen the receptionist greets him with a wave. She takes one whiff of him and quickly ushers him into a private exam room.

She asks him a couple of questions about his symptoms, quickly takes his vitals, and jots down some notes onto a clipboard.

“Don’t worry. It’s all completely normal”, she assures him. 

Merlin nods, unconvinced.

“The doctor will be in shortly,” she says as she closes the door behind her and leaves him to wait.

Merlin sits nervously on the edge of the examination table as he waits for the doctor to see him.

He’s still pressing his arms tight across his chest, trying to stop the flow of milk when a fit, blond doctor enters the room holding a file with his name on it.

Merlin immediately recognizes him as an alpha, and he unintentionally bares his neck.

When he realizes what he’s doing, he feels an embarrassed flush cover his cheeks and he curses under his breath. 

So much for all the omega rights workshops he’s attended. If the smell of one alpha has him practically presenting, then Merlin’s not sure there’s any hope for his kind. 

“Hello, Merlin. I’m Doctor Pendragon. What seems to the the problem?” he asks in a posh voice. As if he can’t tell with just one sniff in Merlin’s direction. 

Merlin can’t believe the prat is actually going to make him say it. “I.. when I woke up this morning, I was…” he points to his chest where he’s already leaking through both the t-shirt and the hoodie.

“Let’s see then.” Doctor Pendragon motions for him to remove his shirts. The doctor’s eyes never leave him as Merlin silently strips. 

As the fabric of his shirt slides over his oversensitive nipples, he bites down on a whimper. 

It’s cold in the exam room and his nipples are already hard and peaked. Merlin watches, mortified, as a drop of milk drips from his nipple and slides down his stomach. 

Doctor Pendragon steps closer, his alpha scent invading Merlin’s senses. He watches helplessly as droplets of milk bead up on the end of his nipple, grow heavy, and slide down his bare chest.

The doctor reaches out to touch, squeezing his nipple firmly between finger and thumb and Merlin feels his cock begin to grow stiff.

Merlin knows his heat is close. His skin feels too tight and he’s got a slight chill. The touch of the doctor makes Merlin whine unintentionally.

Doctor Pendragon squeezes and tugs on Merlin’s nipple until the drops form more quickly. It seems an unnecessary endeavor to Merlin. 

The doctor flicks his thumb over Merlin’s sensitive nipple, gathering a drop and bringing it to his lips to taste. Merlin doesn’t miss the way the doctor’s nostrils flare as he sucks Merlin’s milk from his finger tip.

“Your heat is close. I can taste it on you,” the doctor tells him— as if Merlin had no idea.

“I know,” Merlin replies, “but I’ve never leaked like this.”

“Increased milk supply isn’t uncommon,” Doctor Pendragon tells him. “But it may be beneficial to perform some hormone tests to be sure.”

“Okay,” Merlin nods. “What do I need to do?”

“I’ll need to express some of your milk to be tested,” Doctor Pendragon says, already reaching for Merlin’s other nipple.

He presents a collection cup that Merlin never saw him grab. He holds it close as he rolls Merlin’s nipple between his finger and thumb, working it until more and more drops form, small drops joining to form larger ones as they run down his chest and into the cup. Doctor Pendragon pinches and pulls until a steady stream of milk forms.

At the sensation Merlin moans. “Wait, please…. It’s too much.”

“You’re doing so well,” Doctor Pendragon assures him. He presses him backwards until he’s laying flat on the exam table. 

Merlin arches his back and presses his chest up into the doctor’s hand. 

“That’s it. Let it go. Just like that.”

“Stop, please…” Merlin groans, biting his lip. “I’m too close to my heat. I’m going to…”

He knows he’s going to come soon if this continues, but he can’t bear to say it out loud.

“That’s good, Merlin. That’s perfect. It will benefit the test. Feel free to come at anytime. It will ensure a stronger hormone reading.“

Merlin’s nipples are swollen and hard and every pull of Doctor Pendragon’s fingers sends a jolt directly to his cock. 

“Just a little more,” the doctor soothes and Merlin keens, bucking and spasming under the firm touch of Doctor Pendragon as he comes untouched.


End file.
